bully_bull_fightfandomcom-20200216-history
Shouko "Akira" Aihara
Shouko "Akira" Aihara is a Former Bully from Gakuen Saimin Reido and in the anime she is a Bully Victim of her former lover Nagisa. History Akira Aihara was a notorious but handsome bully known to steal Satou's money and womanize Nagisa Mizushiro and Yuna Sakurazawa. Later on after Satou hypnotized all the women to be his lovers, Akira showed up and beaten up Satou. Inspired by Akira's born beauty and womanlike look, Satou hypnotized Akira into taking estrogen pills and breasts surgery until Akira's body reached the female shape. He also called his neighbor Sayuri, another hypnotized victim, to help Akira to make up and change clothes. When Akira waked up, Akira got shocked and saw some of the body changes. After that, Satou brainwashed and altered Akira's gender identity into a girl and hypnotized Akira to fall in love with him. When Akira went to school with a totally different look, no one recognized her and called her the mysterious hot girl, and she changed her name into Shouko Aihara when someone asked. Satou designed a series of sex tortures toward her as revenge, even including gang rape; however, she couldn't resist her girlish heart and eventually had actual feelings for Satou. Later on she chose to give up her last male symbol and transition into a full woman. Seeing that, Satou was moved and married this girl. Personality As Akira, he enjoys bullying Satou and he always steals his money and womanizes Nagisa and Yuna and beats up Satou when he is close to Yuna. Often, he likes making fun of Satou for being fat and unattractive. At the last moment with manhood before hypnosis, Akira's mind is full of hatred and desperation, however, all of these disappear when Akira enters the girl world. As Shouko, she has complex mind because Akira's memory is remained and she is aware of being hypnotized. By the influence of hypnotic hint, her behavior, character and emotion become completely feminine, and she behaves like a civilized and gentle lady, and some students even think that she is cuter than Yuna, the top beauty of school. As a victim, she sometimes becomes Satou's accomplice and assists him to hypnotize more girls. The only reason for her those unreasonable actions is love, and the fact that she enjoys being Shouko. Gallery Akira and Nagisa.jpg|"Akira" and Nagisa Akira Bullying.jpeg|"Akira" bullying Satou Shouko's Tears.jpg|Shouko suffering a taste of Satou's revenge Shouko's Locker Meeting.jpg|Shouko with Nagisa in the locker room Shouko Threaten By Nagisa.jpg|Shouko being threaten by Nagisa Shouko Tormented.jpg|Shouko being tormented by Nagisa Shouko tormented by Satou.jpg|Shouko feeling Satou's Torment Shouko Profile Japanese.png|Japanese Profile Shouko Tortured By Nagisa.jpg|Shouko being tortured by Nagisa Shouko and Nagisa After Torture.jpg|Shouko and Nagisa after being tortured by Satou 0Shouko Aihara Falling In Love.png|Shouko's feelings of love towards Satou External Links *Shouko Aihara in Gakuen Saimin Redo Wiki *Shouko "Akira" Aihara - Villains Wiki *Shouko Aihara in Slaves Wiki *Shouko Aihara in Gender Change Wiki *Shouko Aihara in Love Rival Wiki *Shouko Aihara in Love Interest Wiki Category:Anime and Manga Bullies Category:Visual Novel Bullies Category:Bully Girls Category:Perverted Bullies Category:Tormented Bullies Category:Cowardly Bullies Category:Former Bullies Category:Money Stealers Category:Teenage Bullies Category:Humans Category:In Love Bullies Category:Reformed Category:Redeemed Bullies Category:Female Bullies Category:Man Bullies Category:Bully Boys Category:Gay Haters Category:Male Bullies Category:Woman Bullies Category:Sexy Bullies